Sweet Dreams
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A slightly AU manga based story. Slightly warps the end of volume 9, so some spoilers.


**Author:** My first fma fic in a while. This has some spoilers for the end of manga 9 and 10, although it turns AU, so no worries. The bold is from the manga though.

Sweet Dreams

**"Uh-oh. I'll have to call you back. One of my regulars is here." Riza quickly lost the headset, cocking her rifle as she aimed at Gluttony. The bullet collided with his head, sending him back into the wall as blood and gore sprayed across the floor. Not even a minute passed before the homunculi was back on his feet, his face twisted in an awful grin. Despite all of her training... she flinched.**

**"What's wrong? Elizabeth! Hey! Pick up!" Roy yelled into the phone, panic entering his voice. The silence on the other end of the line alarmed him... just as it had the night Maes had called from the outside line. Instantly, his mind brought up the image of his best friend lying in the phonebooth... dead. Without a thought, he slammed down the phone and headed for a car.**

The look in his eyes was a hollow one. Edward had noticed it the first time he looked at the Colonel. Without his subordinates, he was nothing. Without Hawkeye, he was even less.

**"Who am I trying to kid? I'm just as much of a softie like the Major is," he stated as he looked up at the sky. Riza watched him with gentle eyes for a moment. Then she closed them and sighed. When did her Colonel start speaking with his heart and not his mind?**

Onyx eyes would never be the same. Havoc realized this from Roy's first visit. If he wasn't so loyal to the Colonel, he might've thought that the title no longer suited him. Then again, he was the Flame Alchemist.

"Hey, Chief." Havoc smiled as he greeted his surperior officer. Roy nodded in his direction, taking a seat at his bedside. He was used to this by now. It happened every day. Roy would come in and, without a word, he would sit by his bed. Havoc was grateful for the company, even if he never said anything.

"... Fullmetal came by today," he stated softly. Havoc looked up, surprised. For the first time in days, Roy had actually talked. Blue eyes softened at the tone of voice that accompanied the lost look. He almost _sounded_ lost... and Havoc knew exactly why.

**Roy's hand connected with Edward's face in the form of a fist. The elder brother stumbled back, falling to one of his knees ungracefully. The Colonel glared down at him, onyx eyes narrowed.**

**"You would raise you hands to a superior? Know your place," Roy stated as he stared down at Edward. The Fullmetal Alchemist stumbled a moment before he gathered his footing, spitting blood from his mouth. Without hesitation, he lunged at the Colonel, ready to punch him. **

**"No, big brother!" Alphonse grabbed a hold of Edward... holding him tight. **

**"Let go of me, Al!" he yelled, struggling against his younger brother. Alphonse held hm tightly though, unwilling to let go.**

**"No!! I'm not sure what happened, but-"**

**"This bastard killed Second Lieutenant Ross!!" Alphonse paused then, looking over at the chared body on the ground.**

**"Second Lieutenant Ross?! What's the meaning of this, Colonel?" Alphonse turned to look at Roy, still holding onto his brother. He couldn't believe it...**

**"Maria Ross was convicted of murdering Hughes. When she escaped from prison, orders were to _shoot to kill._ There's no more to say."**

**Roy looked away from them, closing onyx eyes. He was extremely tired, and this was not helping.**

**"That doesn't explain anything!!" Al yelled. The Colonel turned back to the brothers... his eyes cold and harsh, yet different...**

**"I apologize for keeping Hughes's death a secret."**

"Oh, what'd he say?" Havoc asked with some interest. Edward had come by to see him as well, apologizing... but for what, neither of them knew. Roy remained silent a moment before he responded.

"Nothing. He just stared, and then he left. His eyes though... they said enough. The little brat hates me... isn't that something?"

To Havoc, it sounded as if Roy was trying to brush the whole thing off... but it wasn't working. Fullmetal's eyes had unsettled him. The Colonel was a strong man, but only because those below him were so loyal. He had tried to save them all, but he had showed up just a little too late. Roy had witnessed Jean Havoc bleeding on the ground... almost looking dead except for the small movement of his chest.

Falman wasn't too far from him, lying face down on the ground. Roy had checked them both quickly before scouting the area. Finding nothing, he raced to where Hawkeye and Fuery had been hiding. Faintly, he could hear a dog barking. The sound was strange to his ears at first, but he slowly began to recognize the bark.

As Roy reached the tower, the barking grew louder. Being quiet, he walked towards the sound, ready to snap if anyone attacked. No one did. The Colonel stopped as he stood at the entrance. There was blood everywhere. In the middle of the sea of crimson, Black Hayate stood. The small dog looked up, eyes sad. He watched as the loyal pet nudge the hand in front of it, whining. The master did not respond.

Roy let his eyes trail the room, onyx orbs landing on Cain Fuery leaning against the wall. His head was bleeding, but not enough to kill him. It was then that he turned his eyes to _her_. Riza Hawkeye was lying in the middle of blood stained room... unmoving. His heart stopped instantly, and in that moment he knew...

"Chief?"

Onyx eyes snapped open, turning quickly to look at Havoc. Blue eyes held a little concern, but they were laced with pain. Roy forced a smile, standing up.

"I should probably go. Feel better."

Havoc nodded as Roy left the room without another word.

**"Taisa?"**

**Roy turned to glance back at Riza, a smirk on his face. Onyx eyes glistened as she walked towards him.**

**"First Lieutenant," he replied. She nodded at him, holding a cup of coffee. Riza held it out to him, watching as he gently took it and nursed it in his hands. They stood side by side, staring out his window down at the city below. **

**"Today is going to be a good day."**

Roy stood at the door to another hospital room, unable to go in. His mind told him to turn around and leave before he damaged his heart even more... but his heart, the cause of all this, wanted nothing more than for him to go into the room and stay for a little. He continued to stand there for a few more mintues... unable to decide whether or not he wanted to go in. Finally, he decided that he might as well. It would be rude if he didn't, and besides that... he had visited everyone else.

He hesitantly placed his hand against the door, almost second guessing himself again. Roy thought better of it, sliding his hand down to the door knob. Giving it a gentle twist, he applied a minimal amount of pressure. Without resistance, the door opened with a slight creak as he took his first step inside. So slow it pained him, Roy walked into the room and let the door close behind him with a soft click. This was the first time he had stepped foot into this room, and he knew that after today it would not be the last.

Onyx eyes scanned the room for a moment before they landed upon the hospital bed surrounded by machines. He stepped forward, the clicking of his boots and the beeping of the machines the only audible sound in the room. Roy Mustang was a man of power and greatness. Who would one day, with the help of his subordinates, be the Furher. Yet now, as he stood in this hospital room, he was reduced to the size of an ant. When confronted with his helplessness... his inability to save _them_... he faultered.


End file.
